Punishment
by Lucario's Aura
Summary: Candice  OC from One Too Many , is in trouble, and has to face the worst punishment yet; writing a list.


Punishment

AN: So, I was bored on the last day of spring break, with nothing better to do. Correction, nothing I'd like to do. Plus, I advise you read _One too Many_ first, so you know who you are dealing with, XP.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, but Candice is! XD.

-:-

I breathed heavily as I rounded a corner, the thought of opening a Dark Corridor never crossing my mind. From the other end of the hallway I had just exited, I could hear my pursuer yell out my name. I grinned as I took off again, this was the longest chase I've had in a while; most of my other escapades were short and sweet.

However, as I twisted my head back to see that my pursuer had rounded the corner, I failed to see another person standing in my way.

I collided with the person and flew backwards, landing on my back. As I looked up, I could see the two people staring down at me; my pursuer with his blue hair now messed up, and the person I ran into had a rather startled look.

For a moment, I was dazed, then it became clear; I made a huge mistake. I had just ran into our Superior, with Saïx chasing me.

After having a staring contest with the two, our Superior, Xemnas, looked at Saïx. "And what was it this time?" he monotoned.

"She decided that Axel would feel better if he was an ice pop." Saïx replied back in the same tone.

I looked at Saïx expectantly, "You forgot to mention that because Axel wields fire, the third floor is now three feet deep in water."

Xemnas looked at me, "How did you freeze his room and why?"

"Well, there were these giant abominable snowmen who went out and got these huge blocks of ice, and built an igloo for me, but then we moved it to Axel's room. But, when we entered his room, it was like a sauna, so the abominable snowmen and the igloo melted." I finished it off with a cheeky grin.

They both hung their heads as they realized that I was just being stupid, and set off in their separate directions; Xemnas dragging me to his office to discuss punishment, and Saïx to alert the other members of the Organization that until the Dusks and the Dancer Nobodies cleaned up the three feet of water, they would be staying somewhere else, probably the Grey Area.

When we arrived in the office, I sat in a chair near the side, while Xemnas continued to his desk in the mid back.

"You know, I am starting to run out of options for you. You always have to make life difficult, don't you?"

"Well, I try to make it interesting for everyone. It's way too boring here, and Axel is the only one who likes my jokes."

Xemnas sent a glare to me, "Flooding entire floors and shaving others' hair is not 'interesting', Zero."

"Okay, those weren't my best ideas; but how about the time I forced everyone to try ballroom dancing? You have to remember that, right?"

"Indeed, I do. Vexen was quite unimpressed that he was paired up with Demyx for the latter of it."

I gave a grin, "Well, I still think that Zexion and Axel had the most trouble. And at least you had me for a partner, the only girl who knew what she was doing."

"Zero, you're-"

"Why can't you call me Candice?" I interrupted.

"Fine, Candice, you're getting off the topic of deciding how we should deal with you." Xemnas looked up for a moment then brought his gaze back down, "I know what I haven't made you do yet; write me a list containing all of your endeavours up to now and the reason explaining why you did it."

My mouth hung open, "That's stupid."

Xemnas stared, "Get it done and you won't have to do it again. You are to stay here, writing it, until it is a fairly long list."

I glared at him as he motioned for me to bring my chair over to a small table. The table had a fair amount of paper on it, plus two pens and a bottle of white out .

"You really want this to be more difficult?" He asked. When I still didn't move, he sighed, "If you don't get over here in three seconds, I will make sure you have little freedom for the next while."

At the sound of that, I slowly slid my chair over to the small table, where I picked up a pen and began to write on the paper:

_The fun times I had that weren't fun to others and why I did them:_

_- I shaved Axel's and Zexion's hair off because I thought they would look shiny._

_- I forced everybody to ballroom dance for half of the day for two reasons. One was to see how awkward this Organization is and Two, to teach them some decency if they ever meet another girl (before Larxene joined)_

_- Today placed large blocks of ice (courtesy of Vexen) in Axel's room, hoping to cool him off. However, since his room is a sauna, the ice blocks melted, flooding the third floor._

_- I painted a pink butterfly on Zexion's face in hopes of him becoming more extrovert. It didn't work._

_- Yesterday, I placed cherry bombs in several toilets throughout the Castle, causing the pipes to explode. I did this because I was seriously bored._

_- I asked Xigbar to play charades with me and Xaldin, while betting them half of the fifth floor (which wasn't mine in the first place) that I could win the game. I did that just to annoy Xemnas._

_- I have also asked Xigbar to drop a water balloon on Axel when he entered the Grey Area because of a bet._

_- I built a secret club for Keyblade wielders only because I felt like it one day._

_- Demyx and I built a secret swimming pool that was unknown until we invited Axel to go swimming with us, causing him to get the flu. We did that because we were utterly bored on a day with no missions._

_- I have (countless times) kicked Axel in the face when he wouldn't leave me alone._

_- I switched two test tubes in the lab when Vexen wasn't looking, causing the whole thing to explode half an hour later; all because I was dared to by my invisible friend, Joe, who hates most of the Organization except for Lexaeus. (Joe thinks Lexaeus is friendly)._

_- I made an exploding cake for Xigbar because it was his un-birthday. _

_- As above, I made an invisible cake for Xaldin, and ice cream cake that sang an annoying song for Vexen, a rock cake for Lexaeus, a cake made from paper for Zexion, for Saïx, his cake contained moonshine. Axel's cake, thanks to Demyx, had cyanide in it. Demyx's cake, however, was completely harmless. Luxord's cake was a big watch that sucked Marluxia into the past. And finally, Marluxia's cake had thorns in it. I still have to do Xemnas' cake… and Larxene… _

_- I tricked Demyx into eating cinnamon from the spice rack because he was annoying me. (I said it was a type of chocolate). _

_- And finally, I refused to go on a mission that involved Land Armors, Watchers and Wavecrests because I thought the Organization was trying to kill me._

Finally I had finished writing the list, then a thought occurred to me and I wrote it at the bottom:

_SUBJECT MAY ADDED FURTHER ON._

At last, I grinned, and took the sheet of paper to Xemnas' desk, where he was. "Are you done already?"

"Yup, just don't kill me when you read it. I am, after all, a Keyblade Wielder."

-:-

AN: I think that that was a pretty good list of what Candice would do to the Organization. You know, I've always had the image of the Organization, without Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas, doing the waltz. It's a strange thing that occurred to me when I was listening to _Zelda's Theme_ from _Ocarina of Time_.

I'm at war with myself; I want to write KH fanfics, but I have been neglecting my Legend of Zelda fics… plus the choice between Twilight Princess and KH II is almost too much for me. On one side, there's Saïx (my favourite character), then on the other side is Link and Ganondorf (Don't ask me why, but I like the bad characters much better than the good ones. It scares me sometimes).


End file.
